


Two Souls

by spazzgirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, James Rogers - Freeform, Married Couple, Total Fluff, like over the top fluff, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looked into his eyes and all she saw was the love he had for her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Souls

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been meaning to write something fluffy because I get bitched at every time I write angst LOL. After watching CACW, I DESPERATELY NEEDED TO WRITE FLUFF. ALL I COULD THINK OF WAS FLUFF DURING THE ENTIRE MOVIE!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

_Song suggestion: Hunger by Ross Copperman_

She wakes up to the warmth of the sun peeking through the blinds, it’s a calm and lazy morning, and she’s feeling very comfortable where she is now. A small sigh escapes her lips as she snuggles against her pillow. A knowing smile as she feels a strong arm pulling her back and chuckles softly as she feels the stubbles on the man’s chin.

“Good mornin’,” he mummers against her ear.

Natasha hums happily and turns over so she faces the man. She finds herself looking into a pair of beautiful blue eyes. Eyes that hold nothing but love for her. He smiles lovingly towards her as her fingers traces his strong jaw. The man takes her hand and places soft kisses on each of her finger tips and nuzzles against the palm of her hand. He relaxes as she brushes his hair back and stroke the nape of his neck.

“Good morning soldier.” She smiles at the blond and place a soft kiss on his lips.

Steve grins at her and rubs their noses together, earning a soft laugh from the woman across from him. The soldier notices the distant look in her eyes as she traces his cheek.

“You seem far away.”

Natasha hums. “I’m just happy.”

“Happy huh?” He has his head resting on the palm of his hand as his elbow supports his head.

The red head just rolls her eyes playfully. “Never thought I’d be here, you know? It’s almost as if it was a dream and I’m afraid that if I wake up, it’ll be gone.”

She had always dreamed of having a family when she was a little girl. Being married to a man who would love her and care for her, and she’d do the same for him. Have a few kids and grow old, but the Red Room and taken the innocence away from that small girl and made her into a killer. It wasn’t until she met Steve Rogers that the dreams of the little girl began to surface. Instead of feeling the harsh coldness of the Russian winter, she was met with a man who gave her the warmth of spring.

_A new beginning_

What was interesting was how much in common she had with the man out of time. Both a symbol to their country, always fighting, they were just weary souls that yearned for a place of belonging.

_A home_

They always fought side-by-side, until they faced against each other, but somehow found their way back to one another. When she was back in his arms, she never wanted to let go and neither did he. They were both always afraid of losing someone they cared about, no longer letting fear take hold of them they decided to let their relationship grow.

_From strangers_

_To partners_

_To friends_

_To lovers_

Natasha was always afraid of letting someone in but it was Steve that showed her that it was okay. It was okay to let someone in and not get hurt. He showed her how to love again. This man before her showed her that it was possible. She knew that Steve would never hurt her, that he would never take her heart and rip it to pieces. No, he helped put her back together. They both put each other back together, like they were two lost souls searching for their missing piece. That all they needed was to look right next to them, that they belonged side-by-side.

_Never far_

_Always close_

“It’s strange, that when I was a little girl, I always wanted this sort of life. A life of marrying a man who loved me.” The back of her knuckles brushed against his cheek. “When that little girl was gone and was replaced with someone else. I didn’t think that someone would want something so broken.”

Steve’s eyes soften and pulled her a little close to him. “All you needed was a hand. A hand that would help put you back together.” He kissed her wrist. “Besides you did the same with me. I was nothing but lost, but you guided me, you guided me _home_.”

Tears were forming in her eyes. “Sometimes I feel like I don’t deserve you.”

“I feel the same way.” He smiled at her. “But then again, here we are, in love, and married.” Steve rubbed their noses together. “Waking up in each other’s arms, giving our heart’s to one another.” He brushed his nose against her cheek. “I give you a piece of me.”

“And I give you a piece of me.”

They both looked at one another with nothing but pure love and happiness as they said together, “Two souls into one flesh.” He smiled and place a loving kiss on her forehead.

A small whimper was heard and they both looked down at the small figure between them. Steve watched in amusement as their son moved his arms a bit as he let out a cute yawn. The small babe rolled onto his back and let out some random babbling noises as he was waking up. Tilting his head up a bit, a pair of green eyes met with blue eyes and the same eyes as his own. The small blond let out a gurgle as he looked up at his parents with love and happiness in his eyes.

“Good morning little one,” Steve tickled their son’s belly, earning a squeal of joy from the child’s lips.

Natasha giggled and nuzzled against the child’s hair. “How’s my little man doing?” She was responded with another squeal of joy.

“Come here James,” he scooped up the small baby in his arms. James giggled loudly as his father rubbed their noses against one another.

Natasha couldn’t help but watch happily as her husband was playing with their son. A child made from the powerful bond they had. The love they have for one another.

_Two souls into one flesh_

James looked at his mother with a wide smile. Natasha giggled and took the child in her arms and placed small kisses all over his face. As both mother and son fell asleep, Steve had his arms wrapped around them and smiled fondly at the sight before him. Natasha’s eyes fluttered and looked up at him with a sleepy smile.

“Still think this is a dream?”

She chuckled softly. “No, because I know that this love, it’s _real_.”

Steve place a gentle loving kiss on her forehead. “I love you, always, and forever.”

“And I will always love you, now, forever, and always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this was a lot fluffier that “At First Glance”
> 
> I’m a sap


End file.
